The Sneeze Was His Downfall
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata oneshot. Cute and fluffy goodness. Slight OCC I think.


Author's plea: Please read my author's note at the bottom!!!!! Plus R&R PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto.

The Sneeze Was His Downfall

Achoo!

She always sneezed when she drank orange juice…

Sasuke realized this after seeing the odd occurrence on three separate occasions. The first time he noticed it was when he saw her a little ways away sitting at her desk in a corner of their class room with her two teammates standing on either side of her like bodyguards. It wasn't that he was looking at her the first place; he didn't even know this girl! However, it was such and odd noise that seemed too out of place he thought he at least has to find out where the strange noise came from.

Looking around the room he tried to narrow down his search. He realized it was from the back of the class first. Turning to look around his eyes scanned the people behind him suspiciously. Again the noise happened followed by an equally quiet "excuse me". That was when he first laid eyes on the girl the peculiar sound was coming from.

With a small cup clutched her equally small hands he watched as her lavender eyes scrunch slightly and her nose twitch. Then her whole body seemed to shrink into it self in her over sized sweater. Then she brought her face to her chest and made the tiny noise again. It almost sounds like a kitten's hiss, he realized. 'A sneeze…She sneezes like a baby animal,' He thought, 'perhaps what a kitten would should like?'

That was the beginning of the end for poor Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit next to me today?" Sakura asked in her normally annoying manner, thus breaking Sasuke's train of thought and bringing him back to reality. He then completely forgot about the whole 'sneezing incident' never to think about it again.

Unit it happened a second time.

All teams standing in front of the Forest of Death ready for the exam, Sasuke was more then ready for this. Naruto was standing almost besides him talking to Sakura excitedly as they waited in line for their scroll. One step closer to his goal he thought to himself. He was in such high spirits he wasn't even fighting with Naruto instead they encouraged each other and kept each other pumped for what lay ahead. He had to stop himself from grinning as Sakura hit Naruto over the head for making another stupid comment. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was beginning to like his teammates.

It was the noise that drew him to look to his far right. A short distance away, was the small female (Hinata, he heard her name was Hinata) with her teammates once again standing on either side of her. The one named Kiba smiled affectionately at the lavender haired girl and patted her back gently while holding a cup in the other hand and the silent one in the large coat (Sasuke couldn't remember his name) simply folded his arms across his chest.

Hinata's cheek were slightly flushed as she tired to smile between sneezes at her companions but was unsuccessful. Again he saw the shudder of her frail looking body followed closely by the small noise. 'The noise really is like a baby animal…It's kind of cute. Cute… Did I just think cute!?' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he turned away from the unimportant girl and decided right then and there that he did not want to think of her ever again.

The third time happened and it was all over.

Early morning training, Sasuke's favorite time of the day. No Sakura, no dobe, and no other possible distractions. He walked down the practically deserted streets in the early morning light in high spirits. Then something small and very soft bumped him from behind. Turing his head to look behind him he saw her.

"Oh! S-s-sorry!" He turned around completely his eyes widening slightly as he realized who it was. With a light blush on her pale cheeks and pointing her fingers together she didn't seem capable of bringing her eyes from looking at her own shoes.

"Are you apologizing to the floor!? I'm up here." he didn't mean to snap at her but being the close to this small creature was uncomfortable. Her face was slightly round and her skin looked very smooth. Here blush worsened as she brought her eyes up to meet his. Here eye's were so unlike anything he has ever seen. Not necessarily in color (he did meet Neji) but they held such a kindness and innocence to them that for a second Sasuke forgot to breath. They just seemed so… nice. She seemed really… nice.

"S-s-sorry, S-sasuke-kun." She said. Then it happened. Her eyes squinted, her body tensed, and her head moved to her chest. "Achoo!" Heat rose in his face as he watched the undeniably cute girl. "Sorry I just had breakfast, I sneeze every time I drink orange juice. Er… I guess you d-d-d-didin't need to know… that." She seemed to look around for a way to escape, panic apparent on her face.

"It's cute."

_Shit... Did I just say that!?_

She blinked and looked at him with wide eyes and if possible her face turned even redder. "Uh…"They watched each other with flushed faces. "Um… Thank you?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"And that is how I first met you mother." Sasuke said to the little girl in his lap. The little girl giggled as her lavender hair fell into her face and her dark eyes twinkled with delight. He then tucked his daughter into bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I like that story Daddy!"

He smiled at his little girl then turned to the doorway to look at his slightly blushing lavender haired wife and said, "I like that story too".

The End

Author's note: I think it kind of sucks but if you could let me know what you all think that would be great. I'm open to flames as long as it isn't done in malice! Constructive stuff people! Also I'm taking request for Naruto stories!!! Thanks!


End file.
